The Shower
by simplysmut
Summary: Likely HGDM. Oneshot. They share a very warm and enjoyable shower together... in more ways than one. Very mature content.


**Disclaimer 1: I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2:M means M... especially this time **

**A/N: This actually is a true sequence of events. However, for the purpose of HP fanfiction. it's formatted for fiction.**

**It's ideally Draco/Hermione, though I suppose in some ways the pairing's up to you.**

* * *

I stepped into the shower, turning the water to my usual warm temperature, and I turned to face him.

He approached me, stepping into the water stream along with me and placing his hands on my hips. For the split second of hesitation that followed, I was utterly transfixed.

His eyes were a dark, deep gray that nearly seethed into my brain with the amount of want they contained. His mouth was partly opened, and the streams of water that ran down his face skimmed over the surface of his lips, separately, tantalizing me. His hair was darker, wet, and flowing freely over his ears as he leaned over me. I knew then that he was in control.

I stayed in place, breathing shallowly, as he came quickly forward to kiss me. His lips captured mine, and I couldn't contain the moan I released.

His hands were all over my sides, my breasts, my back, and lower. Mine were all over his sides, his back, his stomach, and lower. The water flowed through our fingers, gentle and warm, increasing the intensity of each touch. I felt an immediate growing desire with every caress of his hands.

My hands flowed from his lower back forward down his hips, following the curve of his legs to his length. I stroked him slowly, deliberately, letting my fingers flow with the water slightly pooled between them. His head drew back and he moaned, a low and purely sensual moan that made me moan before I realized I was. I looked in his eyes, and the desire within them captivated me all over again as I stroked him.

I kissed him fully and whole-heartedly, our lips meshing in with the water and his length still pressed against me. Our tongues met one another, massaging and teasing, and I slowly parted from him.

I kissed soft, gentle kisses in immediate succession down his chin, neck, chest, stomach, and I kneeled to my knees in the bath. Without hesitation, I guided him into my mouth, letting my lips get accustomed to him. I guided him in and out, slowly and deliberately, stroking what I couldn't take in.

I could feel and hear him moan above me, and I looked up directly into his eyes. His eyes burned into mine, his long, lean body shielding me from the water. I watched the water drip from the sides of his face and pool, warm and comforting, at my legs where I kneeled. It streamed again down his slightly parted lips, utterly kissable if I hadn't been otherwise occupied. One hand supported his body against the side of the shower, and the other went into my hair, stroking me lovingly as I stroked him.

I guided him in and out of my mouth, continuing to stroke his length, the underside, and just into the upper regions of his deep inner thighs. As his hand in my hair became more urgent and his moans became more passionate, I moved harder and faster, never breaking the contact with his near-on hypnotic eyes.

His facial expressions became more desperate as his hand clenched within my hair, his body continuing to shield me from the water and all the while growing harder within my mouth. My hands moved to behind his hips, pulling him more fully into my mouth and stroking him in an outward motion.

I guided him harder and faster, then a little faster, and then faster still until his body clenched and he let out a final moan above me, releasing himself in my mouth. I swallowed, thankful for the mix of the warm water with him.

His clenched fist turned to loving strokes in my hair as he guided me to stand with him. He pressed his body closer to mine, kissing me fully and completely. His lips molded together with mine in ways no one had before, the water only adding to the already amazing kisses we shared.

Then, we showered. He washed, and I washed, and we were clean. And afterward, we kissed again.

We kissed and kissed as our hands roamed again all over one another's bodies. His hands went from my lower back to even lower and across my hips to between my legs. His fingers touched me gently, and I moaned immediately into his ear, kissing it.

He pressed his body against mine, raising my leg to wrap around the length of his waist as I balanced against him, the water, and the side of the shower. The water ran in intermittent bursts directly toward where his fingers were already so involved, making me moan even louder and more intensely as a result.

He moved his hips in accordance with mine, his length once again at its fullest and pressing against me. He brought himself to me, touching me and teasing me, nearly making me beg to have him. My arms were around his neck and shoulders and upper back, letting him have complete control. He moved his hips harder and faster toward mine, stroking his fingers just outside of me accordingly. His fingers entered, two at once, perfectly in line with him and sliding in and out of me slowly at first.

My persistent hips and nearly begging moans convinced him to go harder, faster, deeper. His fingers slid in and out quicker, more powerfully, more skillfully with each stroke. The now-cool water felt like cold fire against me when it touched, each droplet making me moan all over again.

He continued harder, faster, more deeply as I shivered against him. My nails flexed into his skin as I cried out, climaxing suddenly and fully.

He released my leg, allowing it to slowly find grips again with the floor of the shower.

I kissed him again, fully and completely, as I twisted the knob and stopped the water.

He kissed me again, leading me slowly to the world beyond the shower curtain, reaching for the towels we had placed outside. He took one towel and wrapped it fully around my shoulders, stroking my upper arms to add to the warmth he had already created. He took another towel, which I gently took it from his hands, using it to wrap him completely, bringing myself into his warmth and hugging him fully. He hugged me just as completely, stroking my upper back through my towel as I buried my face in his bare chest and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: There's a review button. Please use it.**

**Be kind?**


End file.
